


Rainy Day Regrets

by aprime810



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 03:44:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8474137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aprime810/pseuds/aprime810
Summary: Bertholdt likes rainstorms. Or rather, only certain parts of rainstorms...





	

It smelled like rain.

As soon as he stepped outside, Bertholdt could tell that the weather might take a turn. It was dry for now, yes, but the dark clouds hovering overhead hinted that it wouldn't stay that way for long. This trip better be quick.

"Let's make this fast."

"Sure thing," Reiner said, leading the way from the apartment. He needed to grab some printer supplies before he could finish an assignment, but it'd be faster to walk over to the store by campus than drive. Bertholdt had agreed to come with him for a nice afternoon stroll. He enjoyed being out in cloudy weather anyway.

They made it to the store just fine, grabbing everything they needed. But the weather decided to mix it up a little as they were walking home.

The two were chatting when Bertholdt felt something hit his nose. Something wet.

"Reiner..."

"I know, I felt it too."

More raindrops landed on Bertholdt's face, making him frown even more. He picked up his pace and hugged his arms to his body. This wasn't going to end well.

Reiner matched his stride. "I thought you liked rain?"

"Not being out in it."

"It's just water."

Bertholdt didn't respond. He wasn't a huge fan of being cold and he liked being cold _and_ wet even less.

"Hey, how about a nice romantic kiss out in the rain?" Reiner asked, putting an arm around Bertholdt's waist.

Bertholdt didn't relax. Nothing about this was romantic. "I just want to get back home."

"Okay, fine." Reiner removed his arm and dropped into silence.

So much for a nice afternoon stroll.

 

By the time the couple reached the apartment, they were both soaking wet. Bertholdt's clothes had offered no protection from the rain, and instead just seemed to function as a sponge. Plus, his soggy bangs kept getting in his eyes, no matter how many times he tried to brush them away. The result was that he was cold, uncomfortable, and irritated.

Of course, Reiner had picked up on that immediately. As soon as they walked in the door, he patted Bertholdt's shoulder. "Go shower. You'll feel a lot better."

Still scowling, Bertholdt sulked to the bathroom. He hated the way his wet clothes clung to his body, making his skin cold and clammy and chilling him down to his core. He peeled them off as soon as he shut the door, tossing them in a damp pile in the corner. Much better. Steam quickly filled the room as Bertholdt turned on the shower and stepped into the warm water. He practically sighed in relief as the droplets splashed down on his shoulders. Reiner was right. That did feel good.

After taking his time to warm up and relax, Bertholdt got out and put on some comfortable clothes. He entered the main room...

...To find Reiner sitting at the kitchen counter, hands wrapped around a steaming mug. He'd changed into sweatpants and a tank top and dried off his hair. Another mug sat on the counter beside him. Whatever was in those smelled delicious.

Reiner looked up, an eyebrow raised. "Better?"

"Yeah."

"Here," Reiner said, standing and offering Bertholdt the other mug. "I found some hot chocolate mix in the cupboard."

"Oh. Thank you." Bertholdt accepted the warm beverage. Little white marshmallows floated about on the surface. He took a sip and closed his eyes, inhaling the rich, sweet aroma. It tasted even better than it smelled.

"Hey, come here." Reiner grabbed his own mug and tugged on Bertholdt's arm. He led him over to the couch and plopped down on the cushion, gesturing for Bertholdt to join him. "I bet we can find a good movie to watch."

The two got settled on the couch as Reiner threw the blanket over them. Bertholdt made himself comfortable against his boyfriend's body, sitting between his legs and pressing his back against Reiner's torso. He hummed happily as Reiner wrapped strong arms around him and held him close. This felt a lot better.

The storm continued to rage outside, rain spattering against the window and creating a dull roar in the background. Deep booms could be heard over the television as thunder began to roll in.

"Man, it's really coming down out there," Reiner said.

Bertholdt hummed in agreement. "This is the part of rainstorms I like."

"Just listening to it?"

"Mm-hm... with you."

A pleased rumble resonated through Reiner's chest. "I feel the same way."

He placed a kiss in Bertholdt's hair and gave him a gentle squeeze. Bertholdt hugged his arms back with a smile. Hot chocolate, warm snuggles, and his wonderful boyfriend?

This afternoon was turning out to be pretty nice after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! :)


End file.
